Magnetic apparatuses have been used for many years for the treatment of fluids, and in particular, for treating water, gasoline, or other fuel mixtures in both the liquid and gaseous state. The mechanism of operation of the magnetic apparatuses is based on a Lorentz Force, which is a resultant of the interaction of the magnetic field(s) of appropriately located magnets with moving ionic and atomic charges within a fluid or fluid spray. The magnetic interactions cause positive and negative charges within the moving fluid or fluid spray to alter trajectory, thereby causing collisions of supermolecules, or large molecules, and compounds in the fluid, which break apart these large molecules and compounds. "Supermolecules" are agglomerations of molecules. The resulting smaller molecules and compounds withing the moving fluid or fluid spray provide for improved mixing with air and other gases, and allow more complete combustion of fluid fuel or fluid spray thereof. The primary limitation of the prior apparatuses is the relatively slow movement of the fluid through the magnetic field. This limitation is because the speed of the positive and negative charges within the fluid or fluid spray media is a major contributor in creating the Lorentz Force, and thus, the subsequent breaking apart of the large molecules. A need exists for providing a treatment method and apparatus for air and fuel mixtures for an internal combustion engine to decrease noxious emissions of the engine.